


February 29th

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Birthday, Homecoming, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: Fuji comes home to celebrate his birthday.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	February 29th

With Fuji, Tezuka never knew what the hobby of the day was. His interests faded, resurged, but above all: multiplied. Tezuka had accompanied him to figure skating competitions, French castles, piano concerts, a tulip tour in Holland, apple picking events and the birthplaces of obscure writers. One thing, apart from tennis, that always remained a steady interest were cacti and plants in general.

Tezuka couldn’t help but feeling a little proud for being able to list many different plants and the ways to care for them. He enjoyed them himself, which made it a topic they often talked about when they sat watching the stars together through the big window in their attic. Normally, the only furniture there was a long, comfy couch that they had picked up from a recycle shop back when they had been students. Whenever their busy schedules allowed them to be at home at the same time, this was the place where they would retreat together.

Today was the first time for that rarest of dates to occur since they had bought their house. Tezuka had been preparing for Fuji’s birthday for days. No matter how mysteriously inaccessible he could be to others, Tezuka knew Fuji loved being pampered, and no more than when it was his birthday.

In the late afternoon, Tezuka waited at the station nearest their house. The train slowed and stopped. Fuji was the only one who got off, a smile appearing when he spotted him. Relief, desire, love all flooded Tezuka when the brunet hurried towards him. Fuji dropped his bag, reached for Tezuka’s hand and placed it against his face.

“Kunimitsu.”

Tezuka’s heart swelled as Fuji closed his eyes, taking in his closeness.

“Thank you for coming,” Tezuka said and picked up the small bag he used for luggage.

Fuji was in the middle of a photography project in Kyushu. Tezuka knew he would have to return the next day, but it made him happy that he had come all this way to spend his birthday together.

“It’s cold,” Fuji said, hugging himself.

Tezuka took a pair of gloves from his coat pocket and offered them.

“That’s nice of you.”

The twenty minutes walk to their house was filled with talk if the photos Fuji had taken and Tezuka’s progress on the lectures he would start giving at the University of Manila next month.

“Professor Aquino is a great help,” Tezuka said as they passed the patch of trees beyond which their house lay. “She has written extensively on marine biology and has done research for decades.”

“We should invite her over some time,” Fuji said. “If she ever intends to visit Japan.”

“That’s a good idea.”

Fuji smiled happily and waited as Tezuka unlocked the door.

They stepped in. Before they even took off their shoes, they wrapped their arms around each other. The kiss was warm and intimate. No matter how much they travelled, they were always the happiest when they were together.

“Happy Birthday, Syusuke.”

Fuji kissed him again, standing on his tiptoes, before smiling up at him with an emotional joyfulness that echoed in Tezuka, even if it didn’t show in his expression as much.

They took off their shoes and Tezuka helped him out of his too-thin coat. He didn’t comment, but planned to put one of his own sweaters in his bag, so he would have something warm if Kyushu suddenly turned colder than it had been in the last few weeks.

“Would you like to eat something? I bought bentos when I transferred,” Fuji asked.

“If you don’t mind, I'll put them in the refrigerator. I cooked. Let’s go to the attic.”

Fuji washed his hands in the kitchen and then followed Tezuka upstairs. He had draped a fluffy, blue blanket over the couch, making it even softer. Pillows were pushed to both sides of it. A wooden table that he had traded for a few tennis lessons stood in front of the couch. Fuji liked pretty things, so Tezuka had looked up recipes and cut avocados into funny shapes for salads, but made apple pancakes the way Fuji had taught him. A large can held a smoothie. 

“I’m starving,” Fuji said.

“Then eat.”

Of course, Fuji had to take a picture of the avocado salad first and uploaded it to Instagram, with nothing written underneath besides a simple heart smiley.

They sat down, Fuji eating quicker than Tezuka, who had eaten a proper lunch a few hours before.

“It’s good,” Fuji said between bites. “Very tasty.”

Tezuka poured the smoothie into two large glasses. Besides the tasty bananas and mangoes, he had added small portions of herbs and veggies. Anything he could do to keep Fuji healthy, he would do. 

“I have to introduce you,” Tezuka said when Fuji finished his pancake.

Curious, Fuji followed him with his eyes as Tezuka opened the heavy curtain. It didn’t just reveal the large window, but plants in a great variety of shapes. Excited, Fuji was about to get up, but Tezuka gestured for him to remain seated.

He recognized the aloe vera, sanseveria, pilea, the two ferns and all the cacti, but there were also a few that he couldn’t immediately place. One in particular caught his attention. It looked like twisted green udon stuck in the soil.

“What’s that?”

“A trachyandra. A tennis player from Madagaskar sent it to me.”

“I love it, absolutely love it.”

A smile tugged at Tezuka’s lips. It was rare for Fuji to not fuss over the cacti first. Then again, quirky shapes had always interested him. Tezuka brought it over so he could study it.

“Thank you.” Fuji gave him a quick kiss, before turning the pot around to study the plant from a different angle.

“I leave it up to you to place them around the house.”

“We can put this one in the bedroom,” Fuji decided. He put it down next to his glass. He took one more sip of the smoothie and then stood up. Their arms came around each other again, but this time the kiss was deeper, sparkling desire. Without saying anything, Fuji took off his socks and pants. Eyes on Tezuka, he slowly pulled down his underwear.

Tezuka’s fingers tightened into fists. Fuji had always been extremely attractive to him, even though he had tried to deny this to himself at first. Seeing the fabric slide over his shapely legs, Tezuka was glad that he didn’t suppress the need he had for him anymore.

Fuji undid the first two buttons of Tezuka’s shirt and nuzzled the exposed skin. “Sit down,” he whispered.

He obeyed and watched as Fuji went to retrieve the lube they kept in a small box in the corner. Tezuka shifted, already hard. It had been weeks since he had him, and knowing he wore nothing underneath that long shirt made him want Fuji desperately. 

When Fuji got close enough, Tezuka reached out. Fuji let himself be pulled closer. Eyes met, and the depth of their desire was communicated without speaking.

Straddling him, Fuji gave him a look that could best be described as sultry. Tezuka’s fingers trailed up over his soft thighs, and squeezed the cheeks of his ass. A moan fell from Fuji’s lips when he pulled them apart a little.

Suddenly, Fuji didn’t look as much in control as he had been up until now. Leaning over, he rested his face against Tezuka’s neck. “I need you.”

Easing the tightness with his fingers, Tezuka took his time preparing him, adding lube to make the passage smooth. The sounds leaving Fuji’s lips heightened his own lust. Still, the last thing he wanted was to hurt him by entering him without being sufficiently prepared, so he kept himself in check until Fuji spoke. 

“I’m ready. Unzip.”

As Tezuka freed his erection, Fuji undid more buttons, baring his chest. He then picked up the bottle of lube and rubbed a generous amount over Tezuka’s cock. It was his turn to moan. He loved the feel of Fuji’s elegant fingers touching, moving up and down. They were so much better than his own.

Fuji lined himself up, and guided the tip inside. It already felt so good. Tezuka grunted as Fuji sunk down slowly, suppressing a whimper.

The velvety tightness around him was exquisite, but he knew Fuji always needed a moment to adjust and kept still.

“Feels good?”

Tezuka nodded, not trusting himself with words.

Fuji moved up and then down again. Each time he repeated the motion, he went a little faster. Realizing he was past the initial discomfort, Tezuka began to move with him. Their lips met, their kiss only partly muffling the moans they let out.

Yearning for even more intimacy, Tezuka grabbed his hips. “On the pillows?”

Nodding, Fuji’s mouth opened in a kind of half-protest when Tezuka pulled out. He lay him back on pillows he had bought only yesterday. Moving in between his spread legs, he quickly re-entered Fuji. The elegant fingers grabbed at his arms, pulling Tezuka closer as their rhythm quickened to the point where he was pounding him into the cushions.

Nothing much coherent was leaving Fuji’s lips now, except his name and a ‘faster….please!’

A surge of possessiveness washed over Tezuka. Nobody else had ever known Fuji like this and nobody else ever would. Of this he was certain, even in the haze of their frantic lovemaking. Fuji was his, as much as he was Fuji's. 

Closer and closer, Tezuka let out a gasp when Fuji found his release in jerking movements. The tightening around him helped speed up his own orgasm. Spilling deep inside, Tezuka felt nothing but intense pleasure rippling through his body.

“Syusuke…you…”

Fuji pulled him even closer.

“Sssh.”

They didn’t speak, just held each other as the sky slowly darkened outside their window and their breathing returned to normal.

Finally, Tezuka pulled out and helped Fuji up.

“You were fire.” Fuji licked his lips. “So good.”

Not knowing how to answer that, Tezuka merely nodded. Yet it pleased him to no end that he had satisfied Fuji like that.

They headed for the bathroom. Fuji stepped under the shower as Tezuka turned on the tap of the large bath tub. After they had cleaned themselves, they stepped into the warm water and sat down closely together.

Eyes closing, Fuji leaned against his chest. Fingers entwined and Fuji brought them up so he could kiss the back of Tezuka’s hand.

“Thank you for celebrating my birthdays with me. I want to spend all of them with you.”

“All of them,” Tezuka agreed.

Fuji glanced up briefly. This was the first time that they had spoken out their intention to stay together for the rest of their lives.

“Yes,” Fuji concluded. “All of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a story about them the last time it was February 29th and decided to do so again.  
> Four years have passed and so much has happened. Though I have new interests too, I still love these two. 
> 
> I was planning to write a sweet story about plants, but it somehow turned way more smutty than intended. Well, nobody can control these two anyway.


End file.
